1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthopedic tool for tensioning surgical cables, and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To stabilize a fractured bone, an orthopedic bone plate may be secured against the bone and extend across the fracture line. The bone plate may be anchored onto the fractured bone using bone screws. Also, the bone plate may be tied onto the fractured bone using surgical cables.